


The Deadliest Storm

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: Jongdae and Joonmyun are tasked to make a storm. Somehow, between the chats and video calls, something even deadlier brews.(Prompt #325)





	The Deadliest Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/#!/kyuhyunaaa)! (or if you have any questions, feel free to hmu on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/darkyulate) or Twitter DM, since my DM's are always open.)

The message comes with a flash of lightning, thick tendrils of bluish-white standing stark against the gray clouds. Jongdae barely bats an eyelid at the sight. He knows what it means, and sure enough, the telltale signs of Hermes hovering behind him takes him away from his breakfast.

“Your father, Zeus, needs your help, Jongdae,” comes from his soft but commandeering voice. Jongdae sighs and finally regales the intruder of his house.

Hermes hasn’t changed at all from the last time he saw him. He’s still in his Korean persona, something he has said would feel friendly for the demigod when they first met. His black hair is styled neatly upwards, and he’s dressed in an expensive looking suit, a suit that matches the staff in his hands.

“What does Zeus want now?” Jongdae crosses his arms over his chest. After the first few _missions_ when Jongdae had learned that he was a demigod, he no longer questioned the hows and whys for the things Zeus wanted done. He just got them done. In return, Zeus would compensate him with money, a sum massive enough that Jongdae no longer needed to work.

“He needs you to make a storm.”

At that, Jongdae’s eyebrow quirks upward. “Huh. I only know how to make lightning and thunder. How do you propose I _make_ a storm?” He emphasizes the word with air quotes, but Hermes knows him well enough now that it doesn’t get to him. Instead, the corners of his lips lift up considerably.

“You’ll need to meet with a son of Poseidon.” Hermes walks forward, handing Jongdae a card. Jongdae takes it hesitantly.

_Kim Joonmyun_ , it reads at the very middle, large and thick font stealing most of the attention. _Son of Poseidon_ is written below the name in a smaller font.

Other details such as phone number and address are written as well. When Jongdae tilts the card a certain way, the background of the card shifts into a smiling face. He immediately notices the round cheeks and downturned crescents for eyes. _Cute_ , he comments to himself.

“Oh-kay,” Jongdae drawls. This is the first time he’s been assigned a task with someone else. For the most part, he expected to at least work with a half-sibling, but it made sense to work with a son of Poseidon. _Only a Son of Poseidon could control that much water._ “How exactly are we supposed to make a storm together?”

At that, Hermes smirks.

 

* * *

 

The message comes with rolling of the waves, aggressive as they pull in the people by the shore, a clear display of power. Joonmyun barely moves an inch from his position sitting at the edge from where the water meets the sand. People give him looks as they begin to clear away from the beach, but he pays them no mind, like he always does.

When barely anyone but himself is left on the beach, Hermes appears, standing next to him in his impeccable suit, unbothered by the sand and the sea. He looks incredibly out of place on the beach, but no one else is looking but Joonmyun.

“What does father want?”

Hermes hums. “He needs you to make a storm.”

“Where?”

“Your partner, Jongdae, has been briefed with all the details. He will be contacting you. Here.”

Joonmyun looks up questioningly at the card offered to him; he almost forgets to take it. On the card is this supposed Jongdae’s information. He looks at the back of the card, and colors pop out of the background, morphing into the face of a man he thinks is Jongdae. Jongdae’s lips curl at the corners as he smiles, his eyes practically disappearing with the happiness it radiates.

“Why do I need a partner? I can make storms on my own just fine.”

“You make tsunamis, Joonmyun. There’s a difference.” Joonmyun barely manages to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. But Hermes continues speaking, “And besides, this isn’t any kind of storm you’ve ever seen or made in your life. This is the kind of storm that only you two can do, the strongest and deadliest kind of storm.”

Joonmyun winces at the word “deadliest,” but he knows not to question the order of the gods. They’re all just doing their jobs, trying to maintain the balance of the world.

“How do you suppose we do that?”

 The smirk that rises to Hermes’ lips doesn’t comfort Joonmyun one bit.

“Jongdae will tell you how, but you are not allowed to meet Jongdae until the the appointed time.” Hermes fixes a stern look at Joonmyun, eyes hard and heavy. Joonmyun nods even though Hermes knows him well enough by now to know that Joonmyun doesn’t disobey rules. “No matter what,” he emphasizes.

“Yes, I understand.”

 

* * *

 

Jongdae paces the carpeted floor of his living room, eyes glancing every once in a while to the phone he’d placed on the coffee table. It’s been two hours since Hermes left, and he still has yet to make the call. He would’ve gotten it done and over with, but the _details_ of the mission aren’t so easy to relay.

He swallows the lump in his throat and takes a deep breath. _Surely, by now, Hermes has talked to Joonmyun_ , Jongdae thinks. What he doesn’t understand is why _he_ has to be the one to tell Joonmyun exactly what it is that they have to do to make a storm. He can feel himself flushing at the thought of it.

He paces a few more times, biting his lip before grabbing the phone. “It’s now or never,” he tells himself, and as if Zeus himself agrees, a crack of lightning and thunder illuminates Jongdae’s living room. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. He pulls out the card, hurriedly dials the number before he loses his nerve, and presses the phone against his ear.

It rings a total of three times before someone picks up, a smooth tenor practically singing the word, “Hello.”

Jongdae’s heart races as he stutters out something incoherent before clearing his throat. “I mean, hi, it’s Jongdae. Joonmyun, right?”

“Yes, it’s me. Hermes told me you’d call.”

Jongdae can’t be bothered to keep his groan to himself. “So... he didn’t tell you anything? Anything at all?”

“I, I’m not sure?” Joonmyun says it like it’s a question. “All he said was that we were to make a storm, and this wasn’t a storm I could make on my own. But with the two of us, it’d be the strongest and deadliest storm the world has ever seen.”

“Deadliest, huh?” Jongdae sighs and sinks down on his couch. “Did he, by any chance, tell you _how_ we’d make the storm happen?”

“Hermes said you’d tell me.”

Jongdae scoffs. “Asshole.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, shit, sorry. I don’t mean _you’re_ the asshole. I’m calling Hermes an asshole.”

A soft chuckle comes through the line, the sound soft and breezy. Jongdae flushes a little, both from embarrassment and the rhythm of Joonmyun’s laugh.

“He can be a bit of an ass, I guess.”

“He _is_ an ass.” Jongdae groans. “And to further prove my point, instead of just telling you himself what it is we have to do, he leaves me the job, like who the fuck does that? It’s a fucking waste of his and my time. Not that talking to you is a waste of time by the way, I’m just, you know?”

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry. I’ve had my fair share of problems with Hermes, so I understand.” After a beat, Joonmyun continues. “But what is it that we have to do to make the storm?”

Jongdae almost chokes at the question, but he pretends to cough instead. “About that. You see, uhm, there’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just gonna come out and say it. Apparently, to make this helluva of storm, we will, uh.” Jongdae clears his throat and softly says, “Sleep together.”

 “I’m sorry?”

“They want us to have sex.”

“...”

“Joonmyun?”

“I, I,” Joonmyun clears his throat, the sound soft and far away. Jongdae thinks he might’ve pulled the phone away. He hears a soft scuffle before Joonmyun speaks again. “Did you just say that we have to have sex to make the storm?”

Jongdae takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Hermes said it had something to do with our proximity. Our powers have been proven to react to each other when we’re close to each other. Apparently, as long as we’re in the same block, it starts to rain. And the closer we get together, the stronger it rains,” he pauses, trying to gather enough courage to say the next words. “They say that if we’re together _like that_ , the storm we make will be powerful enough to do whatever it is Zeus wants.”

“I guess that’s why Hermes told me not to meet you until the appointed time, but that doesn’t make the, uh, circumstances of the situation any easier to bear.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae drawls out, unsure of how to keep the conversation going.

“Do you, uh, are you,” Joonmyun clears his throat. “Are you on board with the idea?”

Jongdae scoffs. “More like I don’t have a choice.” He shrugs even though Joonmyun can’t see. “Zeus is the one providing for me. As long as I’m alive and doing his bidding, he’ll pay for everything I want or need.”

Joonmyun doesn’t say anything at first. When he finally does, he sounds curious when he asks, “You don’t call Zeus ‘Dad’?”

“That’s what you take away from that?” Jongdae says with a soft chuckle. “But to answer your question, no I don’t. The man appeared when I was 18, offering to pay for my college tuition if I did him a _favor_. That’s how I ended up in this mess. Not very ideal for me. What about you? What do you call Poseidon?”

“I call him ‘Father.’” It’s quiet for a few seconds before Joonmyun continues. “I’ve always lived by the beach, so when I was young, I’d always play by the sea. Sometimes, it felt like the water or the sea creatures were watching over me. When I was older, a handsome man started talking to me. It took me a few more years to realize it was Poseidon, but after I found out, everything kind of clicked for me.”

“That’s nice. At least Poseidon cares. I never got that feeling with Zeus, but it doesn’t bother me. I have my mom and older brother, so they’re enough for me.”

“Oh! Is your brother a demigod too?”

“He wishes!” Jongdae chuckles. “But nah. He’s from my mom’s first marriage, but it’s cool. We were both too young to ever really notice the difference.”

“That’s nice.”

“Thanks.” Jongdae drags out the word, unsure of what else to say. After debating whether or not to keep the conversation going, he finds himself asking, “So… What about you? How did you get into this mess?”

Joonmyun chuckles, low and breathy again. Jongdae imagines what he might look like on the other line. Do the corners of his eyes crinkle when he chuckles? Does his lip curl to one side? He remembers the card and pulls it up, imagining that handsome face chuckling somewhere in Korea.

“After my Father introduced himself to me, around our third or fourth meeting, he asked if I could do him a favor. He didn’t give me anything for the first few times, but when they became more and more challenging and frequent, he started giving me some money.”

“Do you like it? What we do?” Jongdae can’t help but ask with a sigh.

“I don’t know,” Joonmyun answers honestly. “Sometimes, I do. There are adventures I’ve been on that have been a great experience, but there are missions I wish I could have refused. It’s not so bad, I guess, because I still get to do what I love.”

“Oh, you’re still working?”

“Yes, I’m a writer,” Joonmyun replies a little smugly. Jongdae can almost imagine a proud smile on Joonmyun’s face as he says it.

“No wonder you have time for these things,” he can’t help teasing Joonmyun.

There’s a pause from the other line, and Jongdae wonders if he’s gone too far. Before he can apologize or joke his way out of it, Joonmyun sighs and asks, “What about you, do you like what you do?”

Jongdae appreciates the quick segue but not so much the question. He bites his lip and wonders if being honest to Joonmyun would have dire consequences. He figures he won’t be seeing Joonmyun after their arrangement so a little honesty wouldn’t hurt. “I think, if I had a choice, I would definitely have picked something else to do with my life.”

“I see.”

Thinking the conversations gotten a little too personal, Jongdae quickly changes the subject. “Why don’t we finish discussing the details of the mission before we, uh, get to know each other?”

“That sounds like a good idea, Jongdae.” At the mention of his name, Jongdae’s stomach churns.

“So Hermes said the storm is supposed to take place in Greece, and we’re supposed to meet at Zeus’ temple in Athens. They’ll have everything ready for us, and all we have to do is show up. We’ve got tickets to fly out 2 days before the storm is supposed to hit, but we have different reservations, and we can only meet at the appointed time which is two p.m.”

“Looks like they’ve got everything covered.”

“Yeah, they do. I’ve got a copy of your itinerary in my email, but I’ll also send you my itinerary so that we can make sure that we aren’t in the same place until we absolutely have to be.”

“Okay. I’ll text you my email right now.”

Jongdae gets the notification for the message soon after. It takes a few more seconds before the email’s sent and then they begin to cover the more intimate details of their tryst.

Joonmyun stutters out his preference for topping, and Jongdae smugly admits that he’s more versatile.

“Have you at least tried it?” Jongdae asks before they finalize “who’s gonna nail who”—his words, not Joonmyun’s.

Joonmyun chuckles, somewhat nervously. “Yes, I have. I have no problems bottoming, but I prefer to top.”

Jongdae hums. “Okay, I’ll do it then. I’ll bottom, but we have to keep going for the whole night, so let’s agree to switch.” After a beat, he adds, “ _Please?_ ”

“That seems fair. Did they say how long they needed the storm to keep going?”

“Hermes said that they needed the worst of the storm for a little over eight hours,” Joonmyun coughs on the other end of the line, sounding a little bit like choking. Jongdae smirks as he continues, “but after that, it’s okay to just stay close together, keep it raining all over Greece for about a week.”

“Eight hours,” Joonmyun repeats, practically breathless.

“Think you can make it?”

Joonmyun laughs, and Jongdae wonders if he looks as amused as he sounds, which is barely. “I will definitely try.”

It’s Jongdae’s turn to chuckle. “Should we bet on it?”

“Please, let’s not. I’d hate to lose considering how competitive I am.”

“Awww, now you’re just making it harder to resist, but for your sake, we won’t.”

“Thank God.” Joonmyun lets out a received sigh. “I think that’s all the questions I have for today, but if I have any more, would you mind if I sent a message or called?”

“Nope, not at all. I’m free every day, so you can call me anytime.” Jongdae smiles, meaning every word. Joonmyun is the first person he’s actually had a conversation with in a long time; he wouldn’t mind having this a few more times. “If you want, you can add me on KakaoTalk, and we can do video chats.”

“I’d like that. Thanks for your time, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s heart skips a beat at the soft and easy way his name rolls off of Joonmyun’s lips.

“Thank you, too, Joonmyun.”

Jongdae almost regrets hanging up the phone.

 

* * *

 

It starts with little, trivial questions, all of which just hit Joonmyun in times of quiet. He barely considers how stupid they might sound as he types the question across the screen. He’s already pressed send before he can even think about taking it back.

_I looked at the temple on the internet, and I don’t think it’s any place to be staying at. It also seems to be a tourist spot, with people crowding around every day. Did Hermes say how they were gonna handle it?_

Jongdae always takes a few minutes after having seen the message before he replies. Joonmyun wonders if the questions are too much, or if Jongdae has just never bothered to think about them at all.

_They said they’d take care of everything_  
All we needed to do was show up  
I expected that those little problems would be taken care of

Joonmyun hums to himself before realizing that replying would be better. He sends a short and simple “Okay”, unsure of what else to say.

He’s in the middle of writing the latest chapter of his manuscript when another question pops into mind. Before he can even think about it, he sends Jongdae a message and instantly regrets it.

_Have you ever been to the Bermuda Triangle?_

Joonmyun stares blankly at his phone, mouth agape and unsure of what to do. The choice is taken away from him when the little one disappears from his message. Dread and worry fill him, but curiosity creeps its way from the back of his mind as he waits for Jongdae’s reply.

What he doesn’t expect is for Jongdae to video call him on Kakaotalk. The phone trembles in his hands as he struggles to answer, fingers tapping on the green button and missing twice. When the video call finally loads, Joonmyun’s eyes widen at the sight of himself. His hair is askew from him playing with it, and his glasses are all marked up with fingerprints. He tries his best to fix himself up.

“Hey,” Jongdae greets once the video call loads. Through the pixelated image, Joonmyun catches sight of Jongdae’s sharp cheekbones, emphasized by his friendly looking smile. “Is this still about our _trip_?”

Joonmyun flushes. “Uh, no, actually, it’s for my manuscript. Sorry about that. I guess I just got used to messaging you all my questions that my hands moved on their own.”

Jongdae nods, his smile turning softer. “So, do you still need me to answer the question?” His eyes twinkle as he asks.

Joonmyun’s breath catches in his throat, and he has to clear it to get his throat working again. “Yes, that would be great; it’d really help me with my work.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to the bermuda triangle.” Jongdae looks up and away from the screen as he replies, his lips pursed in a straight line while he thinks. Joonmyun admires the seriousness with which he replies. “But then, maybe I was sent there, and I just didn’t know,” he says with a shrug.

“How can you not know if you’ve been to the Bermuda Triangle?”

“Hey,” Jongdae admonishes. “For one thing, I would never willingly go to the Bermuda Triangle, and second, Zeus might’ve sent me without telling me. It’s not like I bother to ask.”

Joonmyun shakes his head. “I really think you should ask him next time.”

Jongdae makes a dismissive sound and then smirks at Joonmyun. “We’ll see.” And Joonmyun can just tell that Jongdae won’t bother with asking.

What was once a mistake becomes a common occurrence when Joonmyun finds himself messaging Jongdae, asking him questions that would supposedly help with his book. Sometimes, they’re mundane questions— _what’s the worst mission you’ve ever been on?_ , but at times, Joonmyun can’t help but ask things that are too personal— _have you ever gravely injured someone with your powers?_ —without meaning to. His fingers always move faster than his brain can stop them. He always regrets it right after.

During those times, Jongdae always reads the messages as soon as he receives them, but it takes him a minute to reply. Sometimes, he’ll reply honestly, his words curt, almost as if he’s trying to cut the conversation short. Sometimes, he’ll call, like he’s doing now.

Joonmyun answers the call, an apology ready to fall from his lips, but Jongdae cuts him off.

“Shouldn’t you be writing?” Jongdae asks, his tone playful, but there’s a slight edge to it that tells Joonmyun it’s a front.

Joonmyun laughs, his voice breaking in the middle of it, but he’s too nervous to be embarrassed about it. “I’m writing right now, that’s why I asked.”

Jongdae says nothing, and Joonmyun presses the phone closer to his ear, trying to hear something, anything. Jongdae sighs, the sound deep and heavy. For a moment, Joonmyun thinks Jongdae will change the subject, like he always does when Joonmyun asks something too personal.

“I have,” the soft, honest answer comes from Jongdae. It sounds even farther away. “You?”

A memory of him at a young age flashes before Joonmyun’s very eyes, his laugh echoing around the beach. Before him, the sun sets, halfway down the horizon. He hears his mom call for him, and in Joonmyun’s excitement, he pulls in the waves. He runs towards his mother, a large wave following him. The screams come to him first, and when he turns around, the wave crashes on the shore, bringing unsuspecting beachgoers to the tide, pulling them in, deeper into the sea.

Joonmyun closes his eyes and shakes the memory away. “Yes,” he says, voice shaky and unsteady. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

Jongdae sighs again. “I’m not gonna say that it’s okay, but maybe you should stick to safer questions like, I don’t know, what’s my favorite food, which is bacon by the way.”

Joonmyun smiles, relieved that Jongdae’s ability to change topics works in situations like this. “Noted. Mine’s ice cream.”

“Really?” Jongdae sounds genuinely surprised and that pulls a laugh out of Joonmyun.

“Yes, really, is it that surprising?”

Jongdae scoffs. “I don’t know. I guess I just thought that you’d like some kind of vegetable or something.”

They find themselves talking about their favorite things. Jongdae goes so far as to say his favorite brand of condoms and lube. Joonmyun doesn’t choke on his spit this time, but he does get taken aback for a second before he’s throwing in his favorites. It’s Jongdae who coughs this time.

At one point, Joonmyun gets the courage to ask Jongdae what he does for a living.

“Nothing,” Jongdae had admitted with a little shrug. He turned away from the screen, but Joonmyun could see the traces of shame on his shoulders and face. “Zeus gives me enough to live as comfortably as possible, well into my retirement.”

“That’s great! I don’t think I could ever live like that. I like my job not for the money, but for the time it takes away in between waiting for these tasks.” Jongdae nods, like he understands, so Joonmyun just keeps going. “What do you do to pass the time then?”

At this, Jongdae’s eyes light mischievously. “I like to practice my powers. I go out to this abandoned warehouse by the port, and I just let loose sometimes. It’s nice, let’s me test my limits, so I can better control my powers.”

“That’s all you do?” Joonmyun doesn’t mean to sound so surprised, but with him living by the sea, _training_ isn’t a priority.

Jongdae shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. “Sometimes I take classes, about anything and everything. I can’t get a regular job because Zeus tends to call on me at most once or twice a month.”

“Oh,” Joonmyun doesn’t say out loud that Poseidon rarely calls on him, but he does visit out of nowhere to check up on him.

“It’s different with you, isn’t it?” Jongdae asks, his smile a little sad, a little intimidating.

“Yes,” Joonmyun admits shyly. “I always get about two to three months in between missions.”

“That’s nice,” Jongdae muses, his smile this time seeming sincere. “Don’t feel bad for me, if you do. I’m used to this, and it’s not like I mind. In a way, you can say being at Zeus’ beck and call is my job. It’s not anything to be sad about.” Jongdae shrugs, as if it’ll be enough to disregard the seriousness of his words.

Joonmyun knows what kind of quests they get. They’re not all missions to Greece to sightsee. His own father sent him to the Underworld to fulfill _a favor_ his father had promised Hades. He’d had to deal with all kinds of souls, almost losing his life in the process. He can only imagine what kind of missions Zeus sends for Jongdae. Jongdae probably risks his life more than any other demigod nowadays. He wonders if it’s because his powers are so close to that of Zeus.

“Just make sure,” Joonmyun says before he can stop himself. “You always come back.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen at Joonmyun’s words before he smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners and lips curling even more at the sides.

“I always come back. Maybe now, I have a reason to.”

Sometimes, Joonmyun will call while he’s out in a cafe, lost with what to do with his manuscript. Jongdae will always chide him at first.

“You can’t keep calling me like this. It’ll just distract you.” Jongdae’s in the middle of preparing his lunch, his phone propped on the table and facing the kitchen. Joonmyun can see him whizz by, grabbing utensils and a bowl.

“It actually helps me when I talk to you. Sometimes, when we talk about past missions, I get an idea of how to continue my story.”

“Ah, and here I thought you just liked talking to me.” Jongdae settles his bowl in front of him before sitting down in front of his phone. A soft smirk graces his features before he spoons some bibimbap into his mouth.

Joonmyun can’t help the small smile that appears on his lips at the sight of Jongdae, so adorable and comfortable with him.

“I also do like talking to you. It’s a good kind of distraction, I promise.” Joonmyun tries for a smile to reassure him. Jongdae chuckles and relents.

“So, what do you need?” Jongdae asks, his mouth half full. Joonmyun winces at the crudity but finds Jongdae’s lack of etiquette slightly charming, especially when his cheek puffs up while he chews.

“How do you meet people?” Joonmyun asks. It’s not what he needs exactly, but it’s something that might help.

Jongdae swallows before replying, at least. “I don’t know, like normal people?” He scoffs when Joonmyun glares at him. “Be a little more specific,” he chides. “Do you mean like how do I make friends or just people in general?” Jongdae gives him a look like he’s trying to prove a point. Joonmyun dutifully ignores him.

“I mean both.”

Jongdae hums. “I don’t make too many new friends. Most of the friends I meet up with nowadays are people I met during high school and college. I don’t make a habit of making new friends.” At this, Jongdae rests his hand on a palm, his smile turning sideways. He looks a little flirty, something that causes a flush to rise through on Joonmyun’s cheeks. “Except you, of course. I’d always be happy to _deepen_ our friendship.” He winks at Joonmyun, causing him to almost choke on his bite of pasta.

The laugh that resonates in Joonmyun’s ears remind him of church bells, loud, a little deep, but it makes him stop and listen. He smiles despite the embarrassment crawling up his skin and waits for Jongdae to calm down.

“What about you?” Jongdae asks.

“I’ve been known to make friends with people I meet on quests. I’ve met some decent people that I like to keep contact with. But I do have a best friend whom I met in high school and, luckily for me, he likes me enough to keep me around.” Joonmyun smiles, thinking about Jongin who comes over to his beach house at least once a week to make sure he’s still alive.

“I’m sure anyone would wanna keep you around.” Jongdae’s smile turns from flirty to sincere, his eyes smiling with his lips.

“Would you?” Joonmyun’s jaw drops as the words leave his lips, but he quickly catches himself, clearing his throat. “I mean, would you, would you keep me around?”

Jongdae meets his eyes through the screen, and something grave and inexplicable shines through. “I’d keep you around if I could.”

Joonmyun takes a deep breath, his heart pounding in his ribs. “I would do the same.”

The moment lasts for a second more before Jongdae turns away, chuckling. It doesn’t sound sincere, just something to fill the quiet that’s befallen them. All Joonmyun can do is smile, pretend he doesn’t see or feel the sudden sadness in the air.

“This is almost like a date,” Jongdae comments, not looking up from his bowl. Joonmyun bites back the replies wanting to tumble out of his lips. He wants to say that every conversation before and after this have felt like dates. He wants to say that he feels just like Jongdae does even though they might not have a name for this feeling. He takes a deep breath instead and doesn’t agree or disagree.

They both know that after all this, after they’ve completed what’s asked of them, they’re supposed to end things, to never meet again. After all, nothing good could ever come with the two of them coming together.

_The strongest and deadliest kind of storm._

 

* * *

 

Jongdae peers up the remains of Zeus’ temple, broken pillars that barely resemble the old structure. Tourists still crowd the area despite the light drizzle, many of them posing in front of the ruins with umbrellas in hand. Now, Jongdae understands what Joonmyun was so worried about. He quickly averts his gaze and focuses on stepping forward, going straight for the once majestic sanctuary.

_I hope they won’t see us_ , he starts chanting in his head.

The drizzle turns into rain, and it’s the only sign Jongdae has that Joonmyun’s arrived—that he’s near. As he steps inside the temple, he feels a force propel him forward, then suddenly, everything before him changes.

He can see the temple in its full and original glory; high ceilings held up by large, strong pillars. Around him, the rain grows stronger, and the skies turn dark. In the middle of the room, a golden bed frame glistens in the barely lit temple. A figure stands at the foot of the bed, and when he turns around, Jongdae’s jaw falls open slightly.

He means to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. The pounding of his heart mimics the loud patter of rain outside. When Joonmyun smiles, acknowledging Jongdae’s presence, everything around him grows quiet.

“Jongdae,” Joonmyun bids in a voice slightly lower than Jongdae’s used to hearing from his laptop or phone. “It’s nice to finally see you.”

Jongdae continues to stare. Joonmyun’s voice sounds so far away, like he isn’t actually there.

“You’re here?”

Joonmyun chuckles, and it does _something_ to Jongdae. When Joonmyun’s smile grows a little wider, Jongdae feels his heart just about ready to leap out of his chest.

“Yes, I am.” Joonmyun walks forward and reaches a hand out to Jongdae. When their fingers touch, lightning cracks through the sky, illuminating the temple with a glow that lasts only seconds. The rain turns into a downpour, and it drowns out the shouts of people trying to look for shelter.

Jongdae swallows as he tightens his hand around Joonmyun’s. Sparks from his fingertips travel through his hands and arms. Their eyes meet, and Jongdae knows that Joonmyun feels it too.

“I can’t believe this is real,” Jongdae whispers. He looks away from Joonmyun’s gaze to linger around the temple, at the splash of rain falling through the gaps of the columns. Joonmyun smiles, looking at little nervous as he pulls Jongdae closer. He trails his fingers from Jongdae’s palm to his wrist, tingling every nerve it comes across on Jongdae’s skin.

“Do you feel that too?” Joonmyun asks.

“Yeah,” Jongdae replies, a little breathless. Joonmyun stands a little closely now, his face just inches from Jongdae’s own. Jongdae’s a little surprised to find that he and Joonmyun stand at almost the same height. He always assumed Joonmyun to be shorter.

Joonmyun slides his hand up Jongdae’s damp arm, sparks shooting right out of their skin. Jongdae shivers at the tingling sensation. It’s both warm and different. It’s unlike any touch he’s ever felt before.

“It’s like our powers are brought to the surface because of our proximity,” Joonmyun observes, eyes trained on the trail his fingertips are tracing on Jongdae’s skin.

“That,” Jongdae swallows as Joonmyun’s fingers trails across his clavicle, “makes sense.”

“So,” Joonmyun starts, leaning in, his breath fanning Jongdae’s lips, “how do you want to start?”

Jongdae takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hopes Joonmyun gets the message as he leans in.

When their lips touch, thunder rumbles the sky, and Jongdae feels their body quake with the sound. Joonmyun’s warm hand settles on his nape, pulling him in, pressing their bodies closer together. Jongdae tangles his fingers through Joonmyun’s locks, angling their heads to kiss Joonmyun deeper.

Joonmyun opens his mouth with a gasp, and Jongdae pushes and pushes until he’s pinning Joonmyun down on the bed.

Joonmyun tastes like the sea; the more Jongdae takes and tastes, the deeper he’s diving into the water. Joonmyun flips them over and takes control of the kiss, hands cupping Jongdae’s cheeks. He can hear the sparks shooting out of their skin, their powers reacting to each other. Even their lips tingle with every touch, with every glide of their tongue, with every bite of their teeth.

“I don’t know why this feels so good.” Joonmyun runs his hands down Jongdae’s arm, his hand prickling and Jongdae’s hair rising. Breathless, he pulls away and rests his forehead against Jongdae’s.

Jongdae chuckles, fingers circling the tips of Joonmyun’s hair at the back of his neck. “Beats me.”

“It should hurt, with our powers being direct opposites, but I can’t get enough.” Joonmyun dives back to place kisses down Jongdae’s jaw, coaxing a moan out of him.

“Ever heard someone say,” Jongdae bites back another moan as Joonmyun starts sucking a mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder, “that you talk too much?”

Joonmyun’s soft chuckle reverberates with Jongdae’s very core, and he shivers under Joonmyun’s hold. “Yes, they tell me that quite a lot.”

Jongdae cups Joonmyun’s cheeks and pulls him close, “Shut up and kiss me, Joonmyun.”

Joonmyun complies instead of replying, capturing Jongdae’s lips in another fiery kiss. Somewhere in Greece, a tsunami rises.

 

* * *

 

Clothes are thrown to the ground, and Joonmyun finds himself under Jongdae again. Jongdae makes a show of himself as he strips off his shirt, and Joonmyun watches with appreciation, running his hands down Jongdae’s sculpted abs. Everywhere Joonmyun touches sends a tingle through his fingertips to his spine. He can’t imagine never feeling this again.

“Like what you see?” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.

Joonmyun chuckles, hands going straight to Jongdae’s hips. “What’s not to like?” He rises up to kiss down Jongdae’s chest while his fingers work wonders on Jongdae’s body, pulling whine after whine from his lips.

Jongdae falls back onto the bed easily, falling victim to Joonmyun’s expert hands. Joonmyun smirks as he sucks another mark just below Jongdae’s nipple. Lightning, one after the other, brightens up the sky, and Joonmyun wonders if it’s them, if it’s the pleasure he’s drawing out off Jongdae’s body.

“Kiss me,” Jongdae whispers, pulling Joonmyun’s face down to his so their lips can lock once again.

The skies start thundering when Joonmyun rolls his hips against Jongdae. They can feel the heat traveling through their bodies, keeping them warm despite the cold and stormy weather.

They’d agreed to take it slow, to drag it out as much as they could, so Joonmyun runs his hands along every curve and dip of Jongdae’s body. Jongdae moans and cries for more, and Joonmyun’s all too happy to oblige. He pulls away from the kiss to watch the expression of pleasure stamped onto Jongdae’s face, watching the way his eyes gloss over as his hands focus on the place where Jongdae needs it the most.

“Joonmyun,” Jongdae moans out as Joonmyun moves his hands in a pace that has him seeing stars. Joonmyun watches, entranced, at the way Jongdae’s eyes fall close, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

“Jongdae, look at me,” Joonmyun orders, and Jongdae struggles to follow. Joonmyun keeps his eyes locked onto Jongdae’s as he leans down, lips opening wide to accept whatever it is Jongdae has got to offer. Jongdae chokes on a moan, and Joonmyun hums in satisfaction at his reaction.

“Fuck.” Jongdae drops back on the bed, teeth gritted. Joonmyun wants to smirk at Jongdae’s easy response; instead, he makes quick work of his hands and mouth. Jongdae starts pleading for more, starts begging. “Let me come, pleaseplease _please_.”

But Joonmyun doesn’t indulge him.

“Not yet,” Joonmyun says, pulling off of Jongdae with a wet pop. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

“Fuck you,” Jongdae says weakly.

“Later,” Joonmyun replies, going down to plant a soft peck on his lips. “Right now, it’s my turn.”

Jongdae chuckles as he wraps his arms around Joonmyun, trapping him in his embrace. “Is that a sex joke?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Joonmyun smiles, amused. “But you like me.”

Jongdae laughs again. “That I do.” He swipes his thumb against Joonmyun’s cheeks. “Come here.” Their lips meet again in soft kiss before Jongdae turns it into something more.

When they pull away, Jongdae grabs the bottle of lube and box of condoms hidden under the pillows. He wiggles his eyebrows as he throws them in Joonmyun’s way. Joonmyun just chuckles. While Jongdae adjusts himself on the bed, Joonmyun puts on the condom and starts pouring a copious amount of lube on his fingers.

Joonmyun kisses Jongdae as he prepares him. Jongdae keeps a hand stroking Joonmyun loosely while his other hand grips tightly at Joonmyun’s arm. Joonmyun already has Jongdae keening by the time Jongdae mutters, “I’m ready.”

“Jongdae,” Joonmyun whispers, eyes trained on Jongdae’s. Jongdae doesn’t look away from his gaze. Joonmyun strokes the highest point of his cheek as he pushes in with no resistance, and only then does Jongdae’s eyes close. A shudder rattles Jongdae’s body when all of Joonmyun’s buried inside of him.

“Move,” Jongdae says with a chuckle, leaning into Joonmyun’s hand. The pleasure builds up inside of him—them, heating up their skin with every roll of their hips. Joonmyun’s hands tighten their hold on Jongdae’s hips, practically moving them against him. Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind Joonmyun’s need for control, meeting Joonmyun’s movements thrust for thrust.

Joonmyun closes his eyes and loses himself in the feeling of Jongdae, of his arms, of his kisses, of his tightness. He reminds himself to memorize every minute of this feeling, to remember the pinched expression on Jongdae’s face as he thrusts deeper and harder, the way his lips fall open in a quiet gasp as he drags out every pull of pleasure.

Just before he or Jongdae can come, Joonmyun forces himself to stop moving. “Hmm-what the fuck!?” Jongdae’s moan turns to a curse as Joonmyun stays completely still above him.

Joonmyun smirks at him. “Your turn.”

The frustrated look falls away from Jongdae’s face, replaced with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

Joonmyun cups Jongdae’s cheeks and pulls him in. Before their lips can meet, he whispers, “Come here.”

They take turns in pulling moans from each others lips, in taking and giving pleasure. Their bodies roll and dance on the bed, trying every position they can ever imagine. Their lips kiss every inch of skin, their tongues tasting every nook and cranny.

Joonmyun has a vague thought wondering how they lasted so long, their bodies tied together for such a time. It passes when the fiery look in Jongdae’s eyes hold him captive. He remembers the way it looks, promises to write novels about it. He hopes Jongdae’s doing the same, memorizing him, branding Joonmyun in his memories, so he’ll never forget him or this moment.

“Jongdae,” Joonmyun whispers over and over again.

“Joonmyun,” Jongdae calls out in return.

A part of them knows that they’re both just calling out each other’s names because there’s a feeling dwelling deep inside the both of them that they’re too afraid to name. Joonmyun closes his eyes and rolls the words in his thoughts. _I think I’m falling in love with you._ Jongdae bites back the words, swallows them down for himself, afraid to let them go, afraid of the consequences. _I want to be with you for longer than this._

Joonmyun quickens his pace. He knows they’re both so _so_ close, and it only takes one more thrust to bring them to completion.

When they have both spent, chests heaving and their hips still tied, they know the gods are pleased.

 

* * *

 

They spend the day after their tryst cuddling in bed. Some time around the day, a tray of food appears at the foot of the bed, enough to feed at least four people. It doesn’t go bad no matter how long they leave it out.

They watch the rain pour whenever they’re wrapped in each other’s arms, and they watch when it turns to drizzles when they part for a few minutes to shower in the magical bathroom provided for them by the gods.

Clothes appear when they step out of the shower, and they reluctantly get dressed before going back to cuddling in the bed. Jongdae whispers stories of his missions to Joonmyun, and Joonmyun whispers parts of his books to Jongdae. When there’s nothing more to talk about, their lips busy themselves with each other’s. The rain turns into a downpour, and a flood breaks out in all of Greece.

Just as Joonmyun pushes Jongdae back down on the bed, lightning and thunder rattle the two of them apart. Before Jongdae can pull Joonmyun back for another kiss, another thunder rumbles in the sky, and it’s clear to the both of them now that there can be nothing more than this between them.

Jongdae scoffs, miffed. Joonmyun tries to comfort him, opening his arms to cuddle Jongdae. Jongdae wants more, but he settles for what he can get, for what he’s allowed to have. He sighs into Joonmyun’s chest, murmuring his whispers of wanting more.

They both know that there can be nothing more than this between them, not now, possibly forever.

The week passes by in a blur of cuddles and sweet words and stories. Even with no word from the gods, they both know it’s time to part ways. Jongdae’s the first to let go, slipping away from Joonmyun’s side and dressing up to go. Joonmyun wakes up just as he’s finished dressing. Jongdae sits at the edge of the bed, watching Joonmyun change.

He memorizes the curve of Joonmyun’s back, the sculpt of his abs. He’s not a writer, but he describes Joonmyun in so many details so he will always remember. Joonmyun turns to him when he finishes changing. They look into each other’s eyes, both full of goodbyes, but no words pass from their lips.

Joonmyun is the first to leave, and Jongdae watches Joonmyun disappear from where he came from.

“Goodbye, Joonmyun,” he whispers to himself.

He doesn’t hear from Joonmyun ever again.

 

* * *

 

Joonmyun starts writing a new book, but he doesn’t know if he’ll ever finish writing it. He calls it, “The Storm In Your Eyes”.

 

* * *

 

A month after their first storm together, Jongdae’s phone rings, notifying him of a video call. He doesn’t even bother looking at the name on the screen, swiping his fingers so that smile he’s come to love greets him first thing.

“Jongdae?” Joonmyun’s voice sounds as sweet and unsure as it did the first time he called.

“Hey, Joonmyun.” Jongdae smiles reassuringly, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I missed you.” Joonmyun looks almost apologetic. Jongdae can almost hear the _I’m sorry it took me so long to call_ in his voice.

“I missed you, too,” Jongdae says instead of _It’s okay_.

Joonmyun chuckles nervously, a hand rubbing his nape. Jongdae clears his throat to get Joonmyun’s attention. “So, writing anything new?” he asks, trying to get a conversation going.

Joonmyun sighs in relief. Almost immediately, words tumble out of him as he talks about his new book. The characters oddly remind Jongdae of him and Joonmyun. The more Joonmyun talks about his book, the more convinced he is that it’s about them.

“I finished writing it today,” Joonmyun pauses. He looks away from the screen, eyes trained on something Jongdae can’t see. “I thought maybe things between us had to end there at Greece, but when I was writing this book, I found that I couldn’t end it no matter how hard I tried.” He looks at the screen, eyes meeting Jongdae’s own. Jongdae’s taken aback by how captivated he is with Joonmyun’s serious gaze. “The only reason I finished writing was because I started believing that there’s more to this, more to us.”

Jongdae’s heart pounds, and he takes a deep breath, trying to reign in the excitement rattling inside of him. “And?”

“I want to make this—whatever this is—work between us. What about you, Jongdae?”

Jongdae doesn’t think about it; he doesn’t take another second to say, “Yes.”

It’s not what they want, and things could be better, but with the two of them thousands of miles away, this will be enough, enough until they will surely have to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas C and V. You guys made this fic even better than the first draft ^^;;. Hopefully, because of their hard work, people won't find this fic as cringe-y as I assume it to be o-<-<. To the prompter, as soon as I saw your prompt, it got me hook, line and sinker, and so, this fic was born. I hope it's even a little of what you expected it to be. If not, then I at least hope you'll enjoy it ;;.


End file.
